The present invention relates to an improvement in a method of reinforcing a guitar neck.
Normally, the necks of guitars have a tendency to bend due to the tension of the stretched strings, so that an adjusting rod such as a long slender steel rod adjustable in length has been conventionally inserted into the necks to correct the bend and to maintain the necks in a normal straight condition. As an example of a method of reinforcing by inserting such an adjusting rod into the neck of the guitar, there is a generally wellknown method comprising the steps of providing a groove having a width substantially equal to the diameter of the adjusting rod in the form of a moderate inverted arch on the back side of the neck of the guitar, boring perforating apertures in a direction tangential to the extension of the groove to communicate respectively the opposite sides of the groove, inserting the adjusting rod through one of the perforating apertures and the groove, and filling a plug within the remaining voids at each end of the groove after tightening nuts on the ends of the adjusting rod for reinforcing the neck portion.
In addition to such a conventional reinforcing method, there is known a method of reinforcing the guitar neck to adjust the reinforcing and correcting stress by the nut on the end of the adjusting rod as shown in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-33590 comprising the steps of preliminarily bending the neck of the guitar into an arcuate shape, forming a long straight aperture within such bent neck through substantially the whole of its length, spot-facing both ends of such long aperture, inserting the adjusting rod from the top side of the neck into the aperture, and filling a plug into the a spot-face at the top end of the neck.
However, in the first mentioned reinforcing method, there are a number of troublesome problems such as the need to preliminarily treat the adjusting rod with a surface lubricant such as wax or oil, the excessive number of processes such as for making the groove, drilling and wood-plugging, the time and labor needed therefor, the unsightly traces of wood plug that remain, the processes for determining the thickness, width, length and arcuate shape etc. required for plugging the groove portion with wood, etc.
Furthermore, in the second reinforcing method, there are still some unresolved problems in that even through the expected reinforcing effect is established, the so-called wood elements, as natural polymer bodies are excessively warpable members, so that greater reinforcement of the neck is desirable as well as the restrictions on painting because of the pollution arising from using a spray gun in the paint process after the reinforcement of the guitar neck.